You'll Forever Be Mine
by Haruko-Kuroxah
Summary: Leaning back onto the bed as Hanai responded. The freckled-nose male laying down, sprawling out and taking up more room than necessary. Rolling over onto his side. Face a couple inches from the captains thigh. Shuffling closer, placing his head on the captains lap, using him effectively as a pillow. Blush forming back onto Hanai's cheeks. as he imagined?Feeling the warmth of Tajima


Relief washed over Hanai quickly, finally reaching the hotel after a long day of training. Eagar to go and take a break and to toss his bag down. "There's two to a room, so I've got your assigned partners here!" Shiga started, pulling out the key cards as he started listing off the partners. "Hanai and Tajima," So he was with Tajima for the night? Eyes flickering over to the younger male, eye contact being made briefly as a blush washed across his cheeks. Looking away and back to the math teacher as he continued to talk.

Suyama and Mizutani. Sakaeguchi and Izumi. Oki and Nishihiro. Abe and Mihashi.

"The person who's name came first in each pair is the leader and can come get the key." So that means Hanai gets to hold the key for the night, thankfully. If Tajima had it who knows what kind of things he would want to do in the middle of the night.

"I'll be in room 502 and Shiga-sensei will be in 401. Remember that! Each of you go to your rooms and make sure to take a shower! Meet here again in thirty minutes!" Momokan instructed with a 'yes ma'am' following soon after from the team.

Hanai could feel Tajima's eyes burn into his back as he received the key card from Shiga. "Why do I have to be with Hanai?!" The cleanup batter piped up, his voice sounded annoyed. Feeling his cheeks burn up a little more, being stuck with Tajima all night. Unsure whether to be excited or not. Feeling his stomach knot up a little.

"Why not?!" Replying quickly to the younger male.

"He'll watch me like a hawk!" Tajima's tone changing a little as he spoke; moving from a whine to a complaint. Turning around to lock eyes with the taller male. Was that a bad tone or not?

Taking in a couple breaths, it's just Tajima. No need to get so flustered. Hanai couldn't disagree with Tajima having skill; but they way his stomach turned whenever they locked eyes. Or his name was mentioned. Watching him at bat.

Hanai knew that the way he felt was more than just admiration at this point.

The team moved over to the elevators, taking it in groups. Their turn came around, Sakaeguchi and Izumi rode up with them. Talking about food and how they could all go for a nap. Feeling Tajima glance over every couple seconds; not helping the knotting feeling inside his stomach. Why does he keep looking over? Keeping himself from looking back, knowing a blush would crawl onto his cheeks if their eyes fell onto each other.

Getting to their floor and waving a quick goodbye. Not even a second after stepping into their rooms Tajima spoke up, his voice filled with energy. "Momokan said thirty minutes, right?" Tossing his bags onto one of the beds as he spoke. Hanai replied with a quick 'ya', placing his bag on the opposite bed. Looking over to the cleanup, a blush crawling over his cheeks.

Tajima was already taking his clothes out, tossing his shirt onto the bed. Glancing over with an energetic grin. The way he smiled, it always made his stomach flip. Tajmas smile definitely suited him and made him look better. If possible. "I'll go shower first~" His eyes filling with energy as he skipped off into the bathroom. The sound of water running quickly.

Hanai placed himself onto the bed, leaning back and letting his eyes slipped closed. It shouldn't take Tajima too long to shower. His shoulder hurt from all the training. Taking in a breath, exhaling slowly and repeating. Finding relaxation quickly. The bed turning out to be more comfortable that he would have thought.

Listening to the running water was soothing. You could hear Tajima humming lighting from the bathroom. Letting his mind wander off.

' Stepping into the warm shower, greeted by Tajimas bright smile. Raising a couple fingers under the small males chin, lifting his face up for better access. Leaning down and pressing a small and gentle kiss upon the other lips. '

Imaging what it would be like to finally lean down and press gentle kisses to those lips. Hanai has found himself staring at them more than once.

' So soft and warm, pressing in a little more; taking in the taste of the cleanup. Imaging Tajima having a sweet taste, his scent filling up the room. Water dampening the kiss a little. Pulling back a little, a small gap laid between their lips. Breathing in gentle, the feel of the others hot breath across his lips.

A small frame pressed against his chest, arms falling around his chest. "Wash my hair for me~" Pulling away with a smile, turning around swiftly to allow access to his head. Gentle hands worked against the others scalp, massaging in the shampoo; a happy hum coming from Tajimas lips as he played with the water that ran down gently. '

Already falling in too deep, unable to stop himself from thinking more about what it would be like to be with Tajima in the shower.

' Pushing the other head under the water and causing a laugh from Tajimas lips; A small laugh coming from Hanais as well. Wanting to spoiling the cleanup batter. Large hands working under the water to rinse out the others short strands before apply conditioner.

Feeling the other lean against his chest, leaning down and brushing his lips across the tanned neck. A small 'hmm' slipping from Hanais lips and onto the others skin. Half an hour for all his attention to be placed onto the cleanup hitter. Water pouring itself over the both of them, lips sliding down the others dampened skin, moving down to kiss worn out shoulder blades. Fingers moving from the others hair, gently massaging against soft skin. Remembering how massages were supposed to be given. Tender touches with a careful force to release tense. Fingers working down onto shoulders, pulling kisses away momentarily. Thumbs pressing upwards to release tension in the cleanup's shoulders, working down onto shoulder blades. Moving back upwards against his spine. Approving hums coming from the other. Encouraging Hanai to keep massaging the others back. Pulling away and moving up to apply conditioner to Tajimas hair, pulling his own fingers through the black hair; ensuring every strand was covered. Tajimas soft hair; pulling it gently, running his fingers through it for a soothing motion or just touching it because it feels so nice. '

Not noticing the water being shut off, Tajima standing at the end of the bed. Tossing a used towel onto Hanais burning face. Eyes fluttering open, his blush burning brighter. "What the—" A small laugh came from Tajimas lips, "Your turn~!" Shuffling over to his bag, boxers the only thing covering his small frame. Hanai's eyes falling onto the tanned skin. Beads of water still lay on his skin. Assuming he rushed the drying process.

Tajima standing there wasn't helping his thoughts. Pulling the towel from his face and dropping it on the ground. Unzipping his bag to pull out some new clothing. Blush still laid across his lips, trying to avoid eye contact. "I shouldn't be too long"

Informing the smaller male, both of them getting eager to eat something. Closing the bathroom door behind him. Dropping the clean clothes on the counter and shrugging the dirty ones off onto the floor. Fingers curling around the bathroom taps, heating up quickly. Stepping in and letting the warm water fall across his body. Soothing sore skin. Damn it, only Tajima could do this.

Fingers moving downwards, curling around his cock. The pressure feeling damn good, raising an arm upwards and leaning against the cold tiled wall. Breathing getting heavier as he began to move. Images of Tajima flashing in his mind. The way the beads of water rolled across his tanned skin. His laugh. The way his hips moved whenever he was at bat. Moving his whole body into the swing. Remembering how the cleanup tugged off his clothes whenever he felt the need to strip. Never seeing his whole body but enough to keep the thoughts visual.

Hoping one day to actually being able to touch the smaller male. Hanai's breath getting heavier. Feeling himself spill into his hand. The number of times he's come to the thought of Tajima. It felt like it was almost every time now. Washing himself down quickly and removing himself from the shower. Drying his skin quickly and tossing on some fresh clothing.

Picking up the dirty ones and walking into the main part of the room. Dropping the clothes onto the floor. A blush falling onto his cheeks. "Put a shirt on!" Damn it, just because it was just them in the room doesn't mean Tajima can sit around half naked.

A pout found its way onto the cleanup hitter's lips as he pulled on a shirt. Complaining it was a lot more comfortable to sit around without a shirt on. "Can we go get food now?" Switching the topics. Seriously did all Tajima think about was baseball, food and girls?

Unable to look at the other, right he was into girls. Taking in a breath; remembering not to take it personally. Usually Hanai kept that part of his mind but it seemed to slip into his thoughts this time.

"You could have gone down without me"

A shrug played on Tajimas shoulders. Looking away as he placed his hands on his hips. Eyes moving towards the captains. Locking eyes for a second. "I wanted to wait for you."

Pink dusted across Hanais cheeks. Again. He wanted to wait? For him? Cmon, they were just friends. Friends can go places together and wait for each other. Just friends. Trying hard not to get ahead of himself.

Turning back onto his heels, tossing his shoes on and opening the door. "Hurry up!" Feeling his stomach scream for food. Tajima bouncing onto his feet with energy, pulling his shoes on quickly and running down the hall. Rushing to press the elevator button.

Hanai could never understand why people liked to press those buttons so much; but when Tajima did it. Damn it, it was cute. The way he ran down the hall. A smile pulled its way onto the captains lips.

Sliding into the elevator quickly, the two of them riding down. Feelings Tajimas arm brush against his own a couple times. Feeling a blush trying to slip onto his cheeks again. Did he have to stand that close? It felt as if his breath was being caught in his throat.

Dinner went by pretty quickly, chatting among the other team members. Stealing small glances at Tajima. The way he smiled and laughed, his own lips pulling into a smile as Hanai engaged in conversation. Listening to Tajima talk always made him happy. His voice was so gentle and energetic. Hanai could never get bored of listening to him talk.

Momokan called for a short meeting, telling them the plans for the next day. A practice game. Tajima was going to be the catcher for the game due to Abe's knee injury. Hanai was going to miss out the way Tajima stood over the third base, leaning forward always ready for a sudden jump. The way his slender frame moved when he rushed to catch a ball for an out. The smile on his lips when he got an out.

Tossing those thoughts to the side once again, focusing on what was going around him. At least they have the rest of the evening to themselves, knowing the guys they would jump from each other's rooms before crashing in a couple hours. Once the meeting was over they all moved back to their rooms. Tajima pulling Hanai into an elevator by themselves. Arms brushing together once again.

Was he doing this on purpose? Should Hanai take a step away? Would that be too obvious? Tajima understood personal space but it seemed like whenever they were alone that personal space would dim down a little.

Stepping out from the elevator and moving back to their room. Falling back onto his bed, pushing his things onto the floor. Not really caring too much at the moment. Relaxation sounded nice. Tajima tossed off his socks, running over to his bed and bringing his pillows over to Hanais. Laying chest down on the bed, hugging one of the pillows close to his body to keep upright. A smile forming onto his lips.

Before Hanai could question what the cleanup was doing, he was speaking, "Let's play a game!" Leaning forward on the bed. Pulling himself into a sitting position. "What kind of game?" Replying quickly to the suggestion. Unsure what to anticipate with the smaller male.

A thoughtful looked played on Tajimas features. "Hmmm – oh! Who do you have a crush on?" A blush forming onto Hanais cheeks at the question. Reaching over for the tv remote, skipping through channels before falling onto a baseball game. Reruns. At least it was something.

"No one." Cheeks still burning bright, not being able to look Tajima in the eyes_. You_.

"Awe – that's no fun!" Tajima whined, leaning against the pillow. Cheeks puffing up a little as he huffed. Was he expecting some in depth description? "I like this girl! She's taller than me, she's got short hair too." His smiling returning quickly.

So Tajima likes someone? Keeping his eyes on the tv, acting like he doesn't care. Maybe Tajima would just drop the conversation then. He'll support his teammates in their decisions, always, but he doesn't want to hear about this girl that his crush as a crush on.

Moving back on the bed, using the headboard as a backrest, watching the game. His eyes were placed on the screen, not really paying much attention. Remembering watching this game with his mom and sisters a couple weeks back. It was a nail bitter for sure.

Feeling the bed shift for a quick second, Tajima placing himself beside the captain. Sitting cross legged, arms curling around a pillow and pulling it close to his chest. Hanai's eyes fell onto the others back, Tajima sat a couple inches in front of him. The cleanup eyes focused on the tv.

Freckles coming into view, eyes falling onto each other. Should Hanai look away? Did Tajima notice him staring at him? "Have you watched this game? It was so close!" Energy bursting into his voice. Hanai nodded in response, saying that he watched it already.

Leaning back onto the bed as Hanai responded. The freckled-nose male laying down, sprawling out and taking up more room than necessary. Rolling over onto his side. Face a couple inches from the captains thigh. Shuffling closer, placing his head on the captains lap, using him effectively as a pillow. Blush forming back onto Hanai's cheeks. as he imagined?Feeling the warmth of Tajima against his lap. Eyes falling onto the black hair. Wondering what it was like, was it as soft?

"I wonder what it's like to hit one of those pitches!" Energy flowing into his words; Hanai wondered the same thing. The feeling that must come from hitting those pitches. It must sting through your body and make you numb from excitement.

Fingers moving foreward, unable to stop himself from reaching to play with the others hair. Damn it was soft. Black strands filling in the gaps between his fingers. Curling small strands around his fingers. A small 'hmm?' came from Tajimas lips. Pulling his hand away. He couldn't help himself. The knotting feeling forming in his stomach again. Feeling Tajima shuffle back, moving in closer to the Captain. "Can you do that again?"

Wait – did Tajima enough Hanai playing with his hair? Fingers moving forward again, burying themselves into the black hair. Brown eyes falling onto the back of Tajimas head, watching his own fingers play with the other hair. It was almost soothing.

Feeling Tajima pull away, the weight shifting on the bed. Finding the cleanup sitting up beside him. Small fingers moving to the back of Hanais scalp. Placing his hand on the back of his head. What was he doing?

"Whoa -" Tajimas eyes lighting up at the touch, "It feels like velvet!" Leaning in closer as he continued to brush his fingers across the back of the captain's head. Pink brushing across Hanais cheeks, unsure where to look. Tajimas fingers felt really nice against his shaved head, not wanting him to stop anytime soon.

A bright smile on Tajimas lips. This is the closest Hanai's ever been to them. They looked really soft and warm. Holding back the urge to lean forward and kiss them. Tajima likes girls. Feeling the need to remind himself again.

Tajimas fingers removed themselves from the back of the others head. Sitting down beside the captain. Body's gently pressing against each other. Hanai found himself focusing on Tajimas features. The way his hair moved when he shifted. The way his nose crinkled and highlighted his freckles whenever he smiled. The glow in his eyes whenever he talks about baseball. The energy that flowed off of him; affecting the rest of the team to have a good time.

The smaller male pressing into the others chest, shuffling in closer; making himself comfortable. Hanai's arms finding their place across the others back, fingers lying on his side. Sinking back into the bed, the pillows forming around his body. Eyes slipping close.

Hanai could feel his heart race against his chest. The way Tajima was lying against him; it made his stomach feel heavy, his cheeks burning a bright red but not wanting him to move. The feeling was too nice and warm. Friends could cuddle like this right? Sure they could, they were getting a pretty close friendship despite their building rivalry.

Feeling the aroma of sleep affect his body. Not noticing the smaller male remove himself from his chest until the weight in the bed moved. Was Tajima moving over to the other bed? Eyes opening lazily to see if his bed was free. Instead he caught a glimpse of Tajima, feeling warm lips press to his forehead. Did Tajima…just kiss him?

"What the hell..?" The words slipping from his lips, pulling back a little to see Tajimas face. Pink dusting across his cheeks. Forehead prickling gentle, the touch was nice but unexpected. The cleanup tilted his head to the side, damn that was cute, his lips opening to reply. "It's called a goodnight kiss, captain" Dragging out the last word longer than necessary.

Why did Tajima have to be like that? His tone was teasing and joyful. It suited him more than it should have.

"Can I give you another one?"

Did Hanai hear that right? Another kiss? Eyes darting to the side, not willing to look at Tajima right now. His cheeks rising in temperature. It seemed all he did around Tajima was blush; he had to have noticed that right? Before considering what his answer wanted to be to what it should be, the small word slipped from his lips, a little quiet, "Ya…" The way Tajimas lips felt, warm and soft, it was something he wanted to feel again, even if it was just once more.

"Close your eyes"

Tajimas words came out as a command, Hanai obeying quickly; his stomach twisting. The feel of hot breath tickled his lips for a quick second. Eyes fluttering open; Tajimas face filling his vision. Those freckles looking even better up close. The soft touch of the others lips against his, allowing his eyes to fall closed. Tajimas lips feeling even softer upon his own lips, the cleanup not allowing enough time for the captain to react.

Those soft lips gone as quickly as they came. Tajimas hot breath hovering over his lips; pulling away only ever so slightly. "One more time." Tajimas voice barely even a whisper, his hot breath pressing against Hanais lips. The blush on his cheeks deepening; not wanting to say no to another kiss from Tajima. He's been wanting to kiss the cleanup for a while, weeks. Hand pressing against the smaller chest, pushing him away. "No." Barely looking Tajima in the eye, as badly as he wanted to kiss the cleanup he wasn't going to. The way he felt about him, it was too much and the entire team knew that Tajima didn't have a problem with kissing or sexual content.

"Why not? Hanai I like you." Stating the last part as if it was a fact that everyone knew. What? Tajima liked him, as a friend that much was obvious. Did he mean? "You're dumb for a smart guy, you know that." Eyes falling on Tajimas face, feeling the blush become permanent on his cheeks. Feeling the need to protest on what Tajima just said. "Hanai I _like_ you." Adding emphasis onto the word 'like', hoping that Hanai would get what he was trying to say.

"I – " Hanai sputtered, his voice and words not flowing together at all. Tajima likes him? His stomach churning, cheeks burning up even more, if that was even possible. "I like you too" His voice getting caught in his throat, choking a little on his words.

A happy hum came from Tajimas lips before placing them back onto the captains; the four words that came from Hanais lips is all he wanted to hear. The kiss was small and quick, testing the waters to see if it was okay. Resting his lips on the others, not pressing forward but not pulling away either.

Hanais fingers moving up the back of his head, black strands of hair filling in the gap of his fingers. The feel of Tajimas lips gently resting upon his own. It felt nice, pressing his fingers gently; wanting to feel Tajimas lips once again. The need to memorize how they feel.

Hanai knew that they should talk about this, they way they feel about each other. Tajimas lips drowning that thought as the pressed in closer. Moving gently across his own, soft lips pressing against his own. Feeling his own lips press back, accepting the kiss. Fingers weaving in deeper within the dark hair. Pulling the cleanup closer, the kiss better than he imagined.

Tajimas lips opening gently, deepening the kiss even more. Hanai following the cleanups lead, allowing access; Tajima taking the opportunity, allowing his tongue to brush against the others lips. A gentle hum coming from the captain, approving of the other actions. The feel of the others tongue sliding into his mouth, pressing against every little detail. Memorizing the others taste. Hanais fingers keeping the other from moving away, brushing his tongue against the other; He wasn't going to lose to Tajima in anything. Pressing in closer, allowing his own tongue to move across the others, taking a hold of the others mouth. Sliding his tongue against the others, moving over to the sides of his mouth. Taking in every little taste and texture of the cleanups mouth. Warmth moving from his mouth, a small groan escaping his lips at the other pulled away.

Feeling those same lips brush down his neck. Leaving small and gentle kisses, each kiss deepening gently as he moved down. Taking in more of Hanais scent the more he kisses, each kiss pressing for a couple seconds long, lips parting when he reached the curve between the captains neck and shoulder. Taking in the others skin, kissing gently, fingers pulling the fabric away from his neck; allowing more access. Teeth dragging gently across the tendering skin of the other, a small hum slipping from the captains lips. Encouragement to keep going.

Pressing his lips deeper onto the others skin, sucking gently, tongue sliding over the tender skin. A small gasp allowing itself past Hanais lips. Tajimas lips falling into a grin, lifting himself up. Eyes falling onto the new mark, fingers moving up and gently brushing against the darkened circle. Shifting his gaze to the captains face; his expression. Eyes pressed closed, head slightly moved to the side, creating access to his neck. Lips parted slightly. It was an expression Tajima wouldn't tire of seeing.

Eyes fixed on the other, longer than they should have. Watching Hanais eyes flutter open, turning his head to face the cleanup. Inches between their faces. He still looked so innocent, only making Tajima want him more. Tajimas lips forming into a grin. "How was that?"

Rather proud of his work. The spot on Hanais neck dark, bruising. That was going to last at least a couple days. The perfect spot where it could be hidden at anytime, expect when they're changing. It was going to be seen. Tajima already claiming Hanai as his, the mark proving that. Crimson eyes blinking, waiting for Hanais answer. The captain looking away, eyes slipping part way closer, blush sprawling across his cheeks.

Oh god, that colour looked amazing on him, Hanai was already irresistible the majority of the time and when he blushed like that. Tajima had a hard time holding back.

"It felt good." Hanai's voice coming out, barely a whisper. Tajimas eyes widening in excitement, his grin getting wider at the reply. Shifting his body on the bed, placing both his legs beside the others sides, placing himself gently in Hanais lap. Fingers finding their way to rest on his chest. Trying not to move to quickly, as much as he wanted to see all of Hanai he also wanted to experience it all.

Leaning forward, the cleanups lips pressing against the captains once again. Kissing gently and tenderly. Moving his lips slowly against the others, Hanai kissing back, rather enthusiastically. Tajima taking that as a sign to press in deeper, lips moving downwards the same path as before. Kissing the bruising skin before moving his lips down to the others collar bone. Tongue sliding out between his lips, licking gently above the collar of Hanai's shirt. Feeling the other shift a little under his touch, a large hand coming up to his back, gripping on the fabric lightly.

Smaller fingers dragged down the others chest, stopping at the bottom of Hanais shirt. Dipping under the fabric, finger tips brushing against the skin beneath. So warm and soft, fingers moving upwards, pressing his palm against Hanais stomach. Humming against the others skin in approval, kissing up and down his neck as calloused fingers worked to trace the outlines of a toned chest. Pulling the others shirt up as his hand slid across the captains chest.

Not wanting Tajima to stop what he was doing, it felt amazing. The gentle touches as he slowly examined Hanais body. Kisses being pressed against his neck, collar and jaw line. Occasionally leaning up and stealing a kiss from his lips as well. Larger fingers slipping into the black hair once again, encouraging him to keep going. All the tender touches how Hanai imagined; even better than he imagined.

Tajima leaning up and stealing another kiss from Hanais lips, feeling the captain lean to the side, parting lips to deep the kiss. Feeling Tajima smile into the kiss, pulling back, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, fingers pulling up the captains shirt, dragging it against his skin till the majority of the fabric was bunched up near the top of his chest.

Tajimas slender fingers still playing with the hem of the others shirt as Hanai leaned forward, Tajima falling back into the others lap as he sat up. Allowing a better access to slip off the unneeded shirt. The cleanup not taking a second longer to remove the fabric. Dropping it to the floor, not caring where it landed; only knowing it needed to be out of the way.

Crimson eyes falling on Hanais chest; he's seen it a million times before, during changing's, when they went to the bath. But now it was different. Wanting to touch and kiss every inch of the chest before him. Leaning down to press more kisses; the feeling of fabric being tugged from his body made him stop. Glancing upwards at the others face, brown eyes fixed on removing the cleanups shirt. "Ha—" Beginning to speak the others name, getting cut off quickly.

"Shut up." Stealing another kiss as strong fingers pulled his shirt off in one fluid motion, adding it to the now growing pile of clothing on the floor. Bare chests being pressed together, so warm. Body heat intertwining, building up even more growing heat between the two. Tajimas lips forming into a smile at the kiss, more than happy to listen to Hanais commands for once. Wanting this more and more with every passing second; not willing to do anything to mess this up.

Hanais fingers slipping down Tajimas back, pressing gently against his spine. Adding pressure, fingers slowly moving downwards. An approving hum slipping from the cleanups lips, forehead pressing into the crook between should and neck, small fingers tracing over the first kiss mark. Hanais fingers felt amazing, the gentle touches created by them; Making Tajima melt into the touches. Wanting more.

Face burying into the larger males neck, opening his lips partly. "—Hanai" The captains name slipping out as a gentle moan. Strong fingers gripping the side of Tajimas small frame, switching their positions.

Tajimas back hitting the soft surface of the bed, his head falling into pillows. Hanai adjusting his legs to curl around the lower part of his own body. Fitting perfectly between the cleanups legs. One of his arms falling beside Tajimas head, fingers sliding underneath. Holding the back his is head gently. The captains other hand being placed beside Tajimas shoulder. Lips coming down to make contact with the tanned skin. Pressing soft and gentle kisses down his chest. It was Hanai's turn for some control; Tajima's had enough control. Leaving a trail of kisses down the cleanups chest, tongue dipping out every couple kisses. Tasting the smooth skin. Tajimas reaction getting needier with every kiss. Growing impatient.

Tajima was rather sweet, the taste almost addictive. The captains name slipping from the cleanups lips, the second half of his name dragging out in a low moan. Hanai taking the leader; it was turning out to be a weakness for the cleanup. Pressing lips against the tanned skin, dragging them upwards. Resting on Tajimas neck. Parting his lips and pressing downwards. Sucking lightly on the sweet skin.

Small fingers pressing onto Hanais side, sliding downwards at the growing kiss. Finger tips dipping into the waistband of his pants. Hanais tongue greeting the tan skin at the touch; approving of Tajimas touch. Gently licking the kissed skin. Dipping fingers sliding downwards, feeling the warm and soft skin. Wanting more. Tajimas fingers removing themselves from the others pants, fingers sliding to the front. Resting between their two bodies.

Kisses moving downwards. Breathing heavily at the feel of Tajimas fingers. Hovering over the front of his pants, fingers moving downwards, gently pressing against the others groin; a tight moan falling from Hanais lips. Forehead falling onto a tanned shoulder. The touch was light, fingers pressing against the other. Adding pressure at the reaction. Hanais fingers curling into the others hair.

The feeling was bliss; needing more. Tajimas legs wrapping around Hanai, pulling him close, dragging out the smooth touches across fabric. Applying enough pressure for light touches; building up a reaction from the other.

Moans slipping from the captain's lips, fingers dragging against tanned skin. Needing more pressure. " T – Tajima" A heavy breath slipping between the beginning of the cleanups name. Fingers gripping against the other, Hanais reactions building up heat. The palm of Tajimas hand sliding up, heat from the tanned skin brushing against Hanais stomach.

The cleanups fingers removing themselves from the others side. Moving over beside his other hand. Fingertips pressing down, adding pressure. Hanai pressing downwards into the touch, wanting more than what the cleanup was giving. Tajima grinning happily at the others reaction, allowing his fingers to move to the top of Hanais pants. Thumb dipping downwards, undoing his button; zipper following quickly. Hands sliding to the sides of Hanais hips, dragging down the fabric.

Letting the others pants fall, folding around his knees. Blue boxers coming into view. Fingers moving downwards, sliding back between them. Groping the others well-hard cock. Moans and gasps leaving Hanais lips, pressing downwards. Needing more friction than what Tajima was giving. Kisses being placed on the others chest, heavy moans slipping within them.

Another kiss being pressed to the cleanups collar bones, leaning up slightly. Bringing his own fingers to the top of the others pants. Tugging at the button fabric, sliding Tajimas pants down slightly. An approving smile playing onto the cleanups lips. Humming at the others touch, sliding his legs towards his body; allowing more access. Hanai dragging the other pants off further, revealing boxers he's seen so many times before; not remembering that they were this hot before.

Tajima leaning forward, fingers sliding onto the back of Hanais neck, circular motions playing onto his neck as his pants slid downwards. The cleanups other hand still applying little touches to the other, hearing those soft moans.

Hanai pulling the others pants down enough for access, leaning forward. Pressing Tajima down to the bed, the cleanups fingers slipping away as their clothed hard-ons slide together. Moaning at the touch, Tajimas arms wrapping around Hanais upper body. Dragging the larger body against his smaller one; encouraging for more pressure, hips bucking upwards. Sliding the touch between the two, needing more friction.

"Hanai" Tajimas tone filled with hot breaths, using his name more as a warning. Fingers slidding onto the captains shoulders, gripping tightly. Pushing him to the side, taking the top once again. Lifting his body off the others, sliding both their pants off the rest of the way. Kicking them out of the way. Fingers curling around the top of Hanais boxers. Tugging downwards, gentle kisses brushing against the inner part of the captains thighs. Moans filling the air at the kisses.

Shuffling down between the others legs, dragging boxers with him. Revealing the others hard cock. Pulling the boxers off the rest of the way, tossing them off to the side. Sliding from the bed, unzipping his bag quickly. Grabbing a bottle of lube, never know when you're going to need it. Replacing himself between Hanais leg, removing his own boxers in the process.

Placing the bottle in the captains hand as his other hand curled around Hanais cock. Warmth filling his palm, watching the others reaction. Head falling backwards, lips slightly parted, moans slipping from his mouth. It was the hottest thing he's ever seen before. Tugging gently, moving his hand gently. Enough for satisfaction but not too much for pleasure. Having other plans.

Tajima placing himself onto Hanais lap, legs falling on either side of him. Fingers touching the smooth, toned skin. The soft sound of the bottle opening, Hanai pulling the other down to his chest, stealing a couple kisses as he did so. Gentle whispers between the kisses, "Ready?" Not even going to question why Tajima was carrying lube with him, thankful that he did.

An eager nod coming from the clean up, fingers curling against Hanais chest, lips pressing onto the other. Keeping his body relaxed. Feeling one of Hanais fingers press against him, colder than expected. A shiver rolling down his back at the touch; a heavy moan slipping from his lips. Needing more. The moan encouraging the captain to press in deeper, sliding one finger in slowly. Tajimas heavy breaths and moans filling the air.

The noises from the other affecting his body, causing his cock to twitch at the moans. "More" The word slipping from Tajimas lips in a heavy needy breath. Needing more of Hanai within him. Sliding downwards onto the others finger.

Another finger being pressed into Tajima, sliding carefully with one smooth motion. A moan dragging itself from Tajimas lips at the added heat. It felt so good. Tajimas body sliding downwards, encouraging Hanai to move his fingers. The cleanups hard cock sliding against the well toned chest of the other; heavy breaths and heated moans falling from his lips. Fingers curling around the larger males shoulders, needing to grip to something; anything. Nails finding their way into skin, dragging across Hanais shoulder blades.

Soft gasps coming from Hanais lips, the feel of nails digging into his skin; pressing in deeper, pulling his fingers out, moving them apart as he did so. Nails pressing deeper, dragging at the feel. Moans coming from Tajimas lips, "Hanai." Tajimas breath heavy, thick, "I need more. I need you." Words weaving with moans, pushing his voice through.

Pulling his fingers from Tajima, a groan hitting the air. Tajima disliking the loose, Hanai felt so good. The noise of the bottle opening, perking Tajima up. Removing hands from Hanais shoulder blades, pressing against his chest to push himself upwards and into a sitting position. Small moans coming from Hanais lips as he applied lube, his cock aching for attention, slow movements tugging. Ensuring he had enough applied, not wanting to hurt Tajima. No matter how eager the smaller male was getting.

Tajima lightly grinding against the other, desperately wanting more. Hanais free hand moving onto Tajimas hips. Gently pushing him backwards, his other hand holding the base of his cock. Eyes falling onto the cleanups face as he pressed downwards, head tossing backwards with moans slipping from parted lips.

Tight heat wrapping itself around Hanais cock. Tajima not taking a second longer, pushing himself all the way down; too eager to wait. Moans slipping from Hanais lips, Tajima felt amazing, nails digging into the cleanups hips. Feeling his own breath escaping him, the way Tajima looked and felt. It was hotter than he could have imagined.

Hanai loosening his grip on the others hip, sliding down to grasp the cleanups cock. A gasp coming from his lips at the touch. Rocking on his hips. Feeling Hanai slide within him. Tan hands grasp onto the others chest. Leaning forward, keeping his back straight. Fingers curling into the fabric of the sheets. Hips continuing to rock back, heavy moans filling the air. Hanais long fingers working into the rhythm of Tajimas hips, sliding his hand down; eyes locked onto the way the other moved.

Swiftly and cleanly. Small beads of sweat glistening on the others tanned skin. Deep trusts creating heated moans. Tajimas moans getting deep and heavier, grip tightening in the sheets, Hanai placing his free hand onto the others hand. Curling their fingers together, allowing Tajima to grip his hand instead. Fingers working in place with the trusts, Tajima picking up pace.

Grip tightening against the captains knuckles, a heavy moan and gasp hitting the air as Tajima slid downwards. Hitting the sweet spot, repeating the actions. The cleanups hand clenching into a fist against Hanais chest, eyes tightly closing, head falling forward. Breathing heavy and uneven, beads of sweat gathering up more.

Hanais fingers working harder against the others cock; eyes falling onto Tajimas lips, wanting to kiss them so bad. Closing his eyes, he was so close. Pulling on Tajima a couple more times, a tight grip on his hand as the other came against Hanais chest, fingers sliding a couple more times as the other came. Working through the orgasm. Fingers becoming slick.

Not being able to hold on longer, the sound of Tajima coming. The heaving panting, tied in with moans. Gripping the others hand, both of them having a tight hold onto each other's fingers. Tajima sliding down as he came within him, burying himself within the cleanup. Chest feeling tight, heaving pants leaving the captains lips.

Fingers losing their grip on each other as Tajima tucked his forehead into the nook of Hanais neck, humming happily. Sliding off of the captain, his body hitting the side of the bed. Fingers still weaved together, snuggling up against Hanai. Both still catching their breaths. Chests rising and falling into an even pattern. Hanai brushing his lips against the others forehead, fingers finding their way into his hair. Moving his lips onto the others, stealing a kiss.

Feeling Tajima smile into the kiss, pressing in before pulling away. Keeping his lips resting on the others. "We should get cleaned up." The captain breaking the silence. Tajima sitting up quickly, putting his feet on the ground.

"I call shower sex!" Hanais voice following with a quick 'no'. Groaning slightly at Tajimas energy, how can he have so much energy after that? Already noting that Tajima was going to ask for some sort of sexual activity all the time now. Not that Hanai really had a problem with that.

"Just go wash up, like a normal person." Hanai added to his 'no'. Knowing Tajima had a small pout on his lips, not looking and falling into temptation. Getting to his feet and walking over to the bathroom, turning on the taps. Washing up quickly. Tajima just jumping into the shower, spraying himself down. Asking for a towel; Hanai tossing one over to him, tugging a towel around his own hips. Watching Tajima brush off the access water, dropping the towel into the floor when he's finished.

Flinging his arms around Hanais neck, leaning against his chest. Kissing the couple love bites left behind. Those were going to be to explain. Everyone will probably know right anyway who it was. Not having them the day before. "Carry me to bed Az-us-aaaaaaa" Breaking his first name into little syllables, dragging them out longer than necessary. A faint blush forming onto his cheeks, looking down at Tajima.

The way his eyes shown. The cleanup will soon learn he could get whatever he wanted with that innocent little look. Picking him up into his arms, flicking the bathroom light off. Dumping Tajima onto the bed, watching him roll onto his side, a smile on his lips.

Hanai replacing his towel with boxers before climbing into the bed next to the other. The cleanup curling up against Hanais chest as soon as he laid down. Flicking off the light and pulling the blanket lightly over them, wrapping Tajima up in his arms.

A small hum escaping Tajimas lips, leaning up to kiss Hanais chin. "I like you."

The darkness hiding the rising blush on Hanais cheeks, whispering into the others hair. "I like you too"

You'll forever be mine, okay?


End file.
